Just One of Those Days
by dragongoth
Summary: Tsunade's a medical student. Jiraiya's a struggling writer. How will this unlikely couple handle the hardships of life? Possible lemon in later chapters.DISCONTINUED until further notice...
1. Our Love

Hehe…ok Another JirTsu fic here, but this time it's a little bit different. It takes place in the modern world of today. Yeah, I was bored and this was an outcome of that boredom. I'm still not sure if I want this to be a collection of drabbles or an actual story. I'll let you guys decide. So I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.

--

Chapter 1: Our Love

It was a stormy day in Konoha City and a young blond woman sat on her couch watching a movie with her silver haired boyfriend. She turned her head slightly to face him and ran her hand through his wild hair. "Why are people so stupid in horror movies, Jiraiya-kun?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but that blond girl who was just killed was pretty cute."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I can run around half naked screaming too, you know." She stated, cuddling closer to him. She had always become slightly jealous whenever Jiraiya had paid more attention to any other woman but her.

The two had been dating for a year now and lived in a small apartment with only one bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room/dining room/kitchen. They didn't have much money since Jiraiya was a struggling writer and worked part time at a coffee shop outside of Tsunade's medical school and Tsunade worked part time at a restaurant as a waitress. Most of their money went to Tsunade's school tuition, their bills, and the rent.

Jiraiya put his arm around his blond girlfriend and smiled. "You know I love you and the running away screaming for help act just isn't your thing. Your more of the 'I'm gonna kick your ass' type." He said before kissing her forehead.

Tsunade grinned upon hearing this. She rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed the remote from the armrest. She shut off the TV and tossed the remote to the cold ground before wrapping her arms around Jiraiya's neck. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Well, I don't know. You just shut off the TV when we were half way through the movie."

She pecked his lips and rested her forehead on his. She pulled herself onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You could help me study for my test tomorrow."

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body closer to his. He moved his hands up and down her back and felt bumps on the parts of exposed skin from the chill in the room. He smiled, "If we stay in this position, I won't mind helping you study one bit."

She giggled and laid her head down on his shoulder. She whispered softly into his ear "I playing with you. I don't wanna study."

She closed her eyes and leaned on him, trying desperately not to fall asleep, but he was really warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes when she felt him lay her down on the couch and frowned. Tsunade really hated when he did that. He always made her wait until he was ready to get intimate with her. She remembered the first time they had sex and how it took Jiraiya almost a half an hour to decide to undress her. She just couldn't understand it. He was a pervert almost ninety percent of the time, but when it came to her, it seemed like he was almost afraid to touch her.

She observed him as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Pepsi. The blond turned back to the blank TV and frowned, thinking about their relationship. In the whole year they've been together, they've never once got further than making out. Could it be that Jiraiya just wasn't as interested in her as he was in other women? But wouldn't he have left her by now if he didn't really want to be with her?

A pair of warm lips pressing against her own distracted Tsunade's train of thought. Jiraiya felt her lips curve into a smile as he pushed himself closer to her. He pulled away and sat next to her, placing his cup of soda on the table next to him. Tsunade rested herself on top of him and closed her eyes.

Jiraiya kissed her forehead and asked, "What were you thinking about?"

She didn't respond for a second, debating whether or not she should question him about their intimate relationship. "Why don't you treat me like other women?"

"What are you talking about? You're the only woman I've been with in the past year."

"But you always seem more interested in other women than me. You never want to touch me and sometimes you hesitate to kiss me."

Jiraiya took a long breath and held her tight to him. "Because you are different. You're the type of woman that fights for what she wants. I figured if I make you fight to get more of what you want out of me, maybe we can stay together longer. Besides, I thought you wanted to take it slow."

She smiled and replied, "Yeah, but not that slow."

"Maybe another day, Hime, but for now, we'll stay the way we are."

The blond nodded, still wishing he would let their relationship go another step further, but in a way, he was right. Most couple fall out after they have sex. She didn't want them to end up that way. He was the only family she had after all.

--

Author's note:

Yay! I finally finished. You have no idea how long it took me to come up with that little bit. Anyway, you read the top, so I really need to know if this story should have a plot or be just little short stories. I'm leaning more towards a full out story, but I wanna know what you think. Also, yes, there will be lemon in later chapters. Not sure when though, cause I need to practice on it first. If anyone's got some advice, that would be nice too. Thanks for reading, please review :)

Ja ne


	2. Eternal Pain

Hehe…ok Another JirTsu fic here, but this time it's a little bit different

--

Chapter 2:

It was colder than usual in the apartment this night as the young blond sat on the couch with her knees to her chest. Her breathing got heavy as she looked over to her bedroom door. Jiraiya was already asleep. She usually snuck out of bed to sit in the living room and think. Think about her life and how messed up it was until she met Jiraiya. It seemed like he sacrificed a lot to take care of her and yet she couldn't do the same for him.

Tsunade had lost her parents when she was seven after the birth of her little brother, Nawaki. Her grandfather took them in after that. Her grandfather died of heart failure when she was eighteen and soon after, her brother was diagnosed with leukemia. She couldn't come up with the money to pay the hospital bills and he died a year later. A history of death by illness was what led her to want to become a doctor, but she didn't know how she was going to pull through.

Her best friend, Dan, took care of her after all of that until she met Jiraiya at a bar when she was twenty-four. Well, she couldn't exactly remember who he was since she had gotten so drunk that he wound up having to take her home. Dan was a little surprised by her behavior that night considering she had always been a straight edged person. Jiraiya had grown attached to the blond after that. She figured it was only for her body and constantly threatened to sue him for sexual harassment. Dan had always found it funny how the two ended up as a couple.

She smiled to herself in the dark. It was ironic how life worked. Every event in her life seemed to connect to one another. If she had never been so broken, she probably would have never met Jiraiya. Still, she wished that maybe her life could have been a little happier, but she just hoped that she could at least have a happy ending.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at her arms. Drinking wasn't her only problem. She wasn't particularly proud of any of her problems, but this had always seemed to bother her the most. Large pink scars covered most of the flesh on her arms. She had actually been cutting herself for almost six years now and she couldn't bring herself to stop. Jiraiya had caught her one night. He was really angry with her. He went so far as to try and get her help, but it didn't seem to be working. She always felt the urges to do it again and again until her body went numb.

Tonight was one of those nights. She slowly walked to the bedroom door and pushed it open slightly to make sure Jiraiya was still asleep. She heard him stir in the bed a little as she peeked through the door. Tsunade smiled seeing how peaceful he was when he slept. She frowned wondering what it would be like to sleep without her past coming back to haunt her. She wondered if she could ever sleep so peacefully.

Tsunade shook the thought out of her head as she closed the door to the bedroom to resume what she was about to do. She headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The blond stood before the counter and looked at her tired face in the mirror. _Am I really going to do this again after I promised him I wouldn't? _Her body began feeling colder as she reached to open the medicine cabinet. _I know I shouldn't, but…_ She opened the cabinet and grabbed a razor. She held it in her hand and sighed.

Tsunade leaned against the counter as she brought the razor to her arm. She held still momentarily before sweeping it across her arm. She watched the blood begin to flow from her wound and immediately felt dizzy. She dropped the razor to the floor and felt her body begin to shake violently. The blond fell to the ground herself and began crying. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying. Maybe it was the pain from the wound or maybe it was the fact that she broke her promise to Jiraiya or maybe it was just her whole damned life. She felt trapped once again. Like she had no where to run.

Much to Tsunade's surprise, she began feeling warm when she felt two arms wrap around her body. She turned her head and saw Jiraiya looking at her very disappointed. He grabbed a small wash cloth from the towel rack and soaked it in cold water before pressing it on Tsunade's arm. She wanted to say something to break the uncomfortable silence, but she couldn't find anything to say.

He took the cloth off of her arm and saw that the bleeding had stopped a little bit. He then wrapped it around her arm, just in case it started up again. He roughly grabbed her uninjured arm and lifted her to her feet, dragging her to the living room. "Sit down." He told her bitterly.

Tsunade did as he told her, trying desperately to keep herself from breaking out in tears again. Jiraiya sat in the furthest seat from her on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen. Tsunade moved her eyes to look at him and then looked down at the ground. "Jiraiya-kun, I-I'm sorry…"

He didn't respond. The blond began to get worried that he was getting tired of her. She looked at him again, hoping to see some sort of reaction or response. Nothing. She felt a single tear fall to the side of her cheek as she hoped he wouldn't hold this against her. "Jiraiya-"

"Be quiet." He said harshly. Tsunade immediately closed her mouth and continued to stare at the floor. Jiraiya spoke again " You know I have every right to be angry with you." She nodded. He continued, " Well, I just don't know what to say to you anymore. I tried talking sense into you, but that doesn't work. I found you a therapist for cheap, but that doesn't seem to be working any better. What more do you want me to do for you, Tsunade?"

She stood quiet and began crying again. Jiraiya moved closer to her and made her rest her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest, saying, " I'm sorry" over and over again.

The white haired man frowned, feeling sorry for her. She couldn't help it if she was depressed. Things like this took time to heal and him yelling at her wasn't going to make her feel any better. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead, assuring her that he would forgive her, but that didn't stop her from crying. She couldn't help feeling like she didn't deserve his forgiveness. She couldn't see why he would.

Tsunade clutched the fabric on his shirt. Jiraiya stroked her head, trying to get her to calm down. "Tsunade, it's okay. We'll work on this. You just need to wait a little bit longer and I won't leave you."

"You want to though, don't you?"

"I have know idea where you get these thoughts from, Hime. Of course I don't want to leave you. I've stuck with you for a year and that's not going to change. Your health is my number one concern and I just want you to get better." He smiled at her as she wiped a tear of her cheek. He kissed her cheek and pulled her into a tight hug.

Tsunade smiled. It was the first time she gave him a real smile instead of a false one. He stood up from the couch and held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go back to sleep. You have classes tomorrow, don't you?"

She nodded, taking his hand. He pulled her up from the couch and led her to the bedroom. Tsunade quickly laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her neck. Jiraiya laid down beside her and pulled her closer to him. He put his lips near her ear and gently nipped it before whispering " I love you."

Tsunade smiled and closed her eyes. She whispered back, "I love you, too"

That night, Tsunade slept peacefully without thinking once about her past. Instead, she thought of the possible happy future she would have with Jiraiya.

--

Author's Note:

Yeah, a little bit of angst is good every once in a while, though I'm not usually a big fan of it since I'm overemotional, but I hope all of you like it. My goal for this fanfic is to make it long. Read and review please.

Ja ne


	3. I tried for you

Chapter 3: I tried for you

Tsunade sat at her dinning room table sipping her tea. The sun was barely up and already, the young blond had more on her mind than she could handle. She took a sip of her tea before placing the mug down on the table.

She heard the shower water stop running and closed her eyes. _Jiraiya…I tried…_

His birthday was today, November 11, and Tsunade could afford to buy him a birthday present regardless of the fact that she had been saving up since the beginning of June. Money was tight and she had to spend it on tuition and bills. She felt as though she needed to buy him something. After all, he was the one person who said he'd do anything for her. Not only that, but the fact that he had bought her such an expensive dress for her birthday made her feel even guiltier about not getting him anything in return.

Jiraiya stepped out of the bathroom dressed for work and with his hair a little damp. He walked up to Tsunade and kissed her cheek before pulling up a chair to sit down next to her. He noticed the upset look on her face and asked, "What's wrong, Tsunade-chan?"

Tsunade didn't want to tell him the truth so she shook her head and smiled. "Do you really have to go to work today? I wanted to spend time with you for your birthday."

He smiled and kissed her. He pulled away and placed with a strand of hair that had broken away from her ponytail. "Yes. We don't have much money. I need to work whenever I can. When I get home, we can do whatever you want."

"You mean, whatever you want."

He nodded and stood up from the chair. He grabbed his jacket from behind him. "I'll be home at around five."

She nodded and kissed him goodbye. She watched him as he walked through the door leaving her alone. "What am I gonna do?" She asked herself.

Tsunade looked around the apartment for anything that could spark an idea of how she could handle her problem. She looked over to the bookshelf and saw a cookbook on the second shelf. She smiled. "I'm not much of a cook, but it definitely would be a surprise for him."

The blond pushed herself out of the chair and walked to the shelf to pull the book off. She began flipping through the pages looking for an easy recipe for dinner and dessert. She found a recipe for Jiraiya's favorite food, Gyouza, and a chocolate cake. Tsunade brought the book to the counter and laid it down looking through the list of ingredients. She looked around for all of them and realized she didn't have everything. "Damn" she said before sighing. "Guess I gotta go to the supermarket."

Tsunade quickly changed into her jeans and through on her jacket. She ran out the door and down the stairs heading to the supermarket.

Tsunade arrived at the supermarket and grabbed a shopping cart. She strolled through the store in search of all of the ingredients that she needed. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a man's shopping cart. "Sorry!" She shouted. "Eh, Orochimaru?"

The pale dark haired man looked at her with a smile. "Well, well. If it isn't Tsunade. Never thought I'd see you here."

Orochimaru was Jiraiya's best friend and Tsunade and Jiraiya's co-workers at the café. Her worked as a baker along with Jiraiya and Tsunade was a waitress. Orochimaru was never really fond of Tsunade because he always thought of her as incapable of doing much. Tsunade glared at him. "Why aren't you working today? You have the same schedule as Jiraiya."

"I need a break too, Tsunade-chan, but unfortunately I don't have one since my daughter is sick."

This caught Tsunade by surprise for she had thought she knew the man pretty well. "Y-you have a daughter?!"

He smirked. "I adopted her and my son. She's about three and my son is five."

"Well, that's cute, but I'm not fond of kids."

"That's a shame. Jiraiya loves kids. I wonder what's going to happen when it comes time for you to have you own children. I'm hoping that doesn't ruin your perfect relationship with Jiraiya-kun."

"I don't have time for this. I have something to do. I'll see you Friday, Orochimaru-kun." She said as she pushed the cart to the cash register.

When Tsunade got home, she immediately got started on her surprise for Jiraiya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya got home at around five, as he promised, only to find his princess asleep on the couch. He brushed her hair off her cheek and saw stained batter on it. He frowned knowing she couldn't cook without messing up anything. He looked on the table and saw the dinner she had prepared for him. Jiraiya then looked back to the sleeping Tsunade and kissed her forehead as a way of thanking her for what she had done for him.

The kiss caused Tsunade to wake up. She rubbed her eye and yawned. "Jiraiya-kun, your home."

He nodded. "Yes I am. So what's all this?"

She frowned and explained to him what happened. "Jiraiya-kun, I'm sorry…I wanted to give you something better than this, but I couldn't afford it."

Tsunade served him the dinner and smiled as he ate it and didn't complain once.

Jiraiya struggled to keep a straight expression as he ate Tsunade's cooking. It was awful. She put too much salt and burned it badly on one side, but he didn't have the heart to tell her that her cooking sucked. He looked at her and smiled, "It's not bad, Tsunade-chan. Thank you."

Tsunade giggled. "Really! I thought it was terrible when I tasted it, but I didn't have time to make it over again."

He shook his head. This made Tsunade smile again as she got the cake she made. Jiraiya felt his stomach turn as he watched her get the cake. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to take too much more of her cooking without it killing him, but…

Jiraiya smiled. She was happy and that was more than enough to please him on his birthday, even though her cooking was the worst thing he had ever tasted.

After dinner and dessert, the couple sat on the couch together. Tsunade had her head in his lap and Jiraiya stroked her head. The blond kept thinking about her conversation with Orochimaru earlier and frowned. She looked at Jiraiya and asked, "Do you want kids?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. He stopped stroking her head and looked in her eyes for some sort of joke. He saw nothing and then began to worry. "W-why do you ask such an…an interesting question?"

"Just say yes or no."

"Yes, eventually, but not now. I want to wait until I have enough money to support you and me. Having a child right now would be the worst thing for us."

"I don't want kids. At all, not now not ever."

Jiraiya frowned. "Well, I have a long time to change your mind. You'll see. We'll have our own child."

"Hmph. Don't bet on it." She said as she closed her eyes.

Jiraiya kissed her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned his forehead on hers and smiled. "I do believe I should get one last present from you."

She looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Well, I got your cooking, your smile and beauty, but now…" He kissed her again and held her roughly to his body. "…I want your body."

Tsunade smiled lustfully and answered. "I thought you'd never ask." She giggled as he began tracing her body with his fingertips. She kissed his neck and whispered, "Happy Birthday. I love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

My tribute to the greatest pervert alive…well…sort of. Happy Birthday Ero-sennin! Unfortunately, you never got the one thing you always wanted(Tsunade of course), but there will always be fanfiction to see that you did(like this one).

Ja ne!


	4. A Girl's Best Friend

Alright, so it's almost been a month now and I haven't written anything. Who knew getting into college would be so hard. Anyway, I'm back now so that's all that matter's. Even though most of you were probably looking for to this chapter thinking it was gonna be a lemon, its NOT. Sorry, but I promise soon, just be patient.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: A Girl's Best Friend

Jiraiya looked around the shop at the animals around him. Dogs, cats, birds, rodents, but which one should he get?

The shop owner approached him and smiled. "Hello, sir. How can I help you?"

Jiraiya had noticed an ongoing fear that Tsunade had of being home alone. He didn't know exactly when it started, but he felt bad when he had to leave her alone. The white haired man looked at the young girl and smiled back. He answered, "I'm looking for a pet for my girlfriend. Something that doesn't require a lot of work to take care of, but will be a good companion."

The girl thought for a moment before answering, "Well I would say dog, but they're a lot of work. Cats are good, but they are rather quiet creatures. Other animals require cages, so they aren't good for much other than cuddling and you can't do much with a fish. Hm…Ah I know a perfect animal for you."

The girl led him to a cage toward the back of the shop. She took a small animal from the cage and held it out to him. "Her name is Tonton. Her owner didn't want too many of the piglets and she donated this one to the shop. She's not too expensive. Only 1,000 ryo."

Jiraiya took the piglet from her hands. Tonton sniffed him curiously before nuzzling his chin with her nose. Jiraiya looked at the shop owner and nodded. "I'll take her."

The young girl smiled and gave him all the information he needed on taking care of the young pig. When he paid for her, he took her back to the apartment to give her too Tsunade.

Jiraiya opened the door and saw that Tsunade wasn't home. _She's probably still in class or with Dan…_He closed the door and looked at the piglet. "Alright then, Tonton. Everyone in this apartment has a job, so you have to have one too."

The piglet's ear twitched as she listened to what Jiraiya was telling her. Jiraiya was rather surprised by her obedience. It was as if she thought she was human. He continued talking to her "Your job is to take care of Tsunade-Hime when I'm not home. She getting lonely easy, so you need to make sure she's never alone, ok?"

The pig smiled. "Oink! Oink!"

Jiraiya chuckled and set her down. He then pat her head. "Good girl. She should be home soon, so I've gotta clean and cook. You can look around the apartment if you want, though there's not many places for you to explore."

"Oink!" Tonton snorted as she looked around the apartment eagerly wanting to meet this _Hime_ that Jiraiya was talking about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade stood up from her seat when her professor dismissed her class. The middle-aged woman called Tsunade to her desk before she could walk out of the room. "Tsunade, come here. I need to talk to you about your report."

Tsunade approached the desk. "What about it, Chiyo-sensei?"

"Your facts were good, but your opinions were rather…harsh." She said as she flipped through the report.

Tsunade shook her head and replied, "I don't think they were. Thinking about it, Chiyo-sensei. Healthcare is hard to pay for and on top of that, we have doctors who aren't willing to save people's lives unless they get paid for it. I understand that everything cost money, but don't you agree with me that if medicine and healthcare was cheaper, maybe so many people wouldn't die because they can't afford to pay for the medicine required to save their lives. My opinions are fact."

Chiyo looked at the young blond and set the paper on her desk. "Tsunade, are you speaking fact or personal issue? I agree, but the way you describe doctors as not wanting to help their patients is a little harsh."

"Is it? I know from experience that doctors won't give a crap unless you show them 2,000 ryo on the spot. It's because of that I lost my little brother. I volunteer in a hospital too often and have seen the way patients are treated. Chiyo-sensei, you asked for a report on the facts of working in a hospital and my opinions on it. I gave that to you. Is there anything more you need from me?"

She shook her head. "No. You may go."

Tsunade bowed and left the room. Dan was waiting for her outside of the school. "Hey, Tsunade-chan."

"Hey."

"You look…a little pissed off. What's wrong?"

" Stupid teacher thinks I'm a fucking psycho out to get doctors back for my brother's death. I can't help if I hate people in the medical field who care more about money than people."

Dan smiled. "Well, you're a woman who works toward better things, Tsunade-chan. When you become a doctor, you'll probably win awards for being the best."

The blond blushed. "Hey, don't jinx me now." They both chuckled. Tsunade smiled. "So how did your first job interview go?"

He shrugged. "Fine. I think I got it. I'm a little nervous. I mean, I just graduated law school. What if I mess up my first case?"

"You learn from mistakes."

"What are you going to say when you perform your first surgery and cut the wrong organ out. You can't say that then."

Tsunade giggled. "First of all, I don't want to be a surgeon. I want to be a pediatrician and second, I've been studying human anatomy since the third grade. I think I'm in the clear for that."

"Hm, you got me there. Heh, why don't you get inside before Jiraiya-kun wonders what happened to you. We've been standing outside your apartment for five minutes now."

Tsunade laughed. "I didn't even notice. Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you at work on Saturday."

"Bye. Say hi to Jiraiya for me."

She got out her keys and nodded. "Can do."

Tsunade opened the door and walked into her apartment. "Jiraiya-kun I'm-AH!"

Tonton ran to her and sniffed her leg. She looked at Tsunade curiously. "Oink."

Tsunade gasped. "Jiraiya, there's a pig in the house!"

He chuckled and came out of the bedroom. "Don't mind her, Tsunade-chan." He kissed her and picked up Tonton to introduce her to Tsunade. "This is Tonton. Tonton this is Tsunade-Hime."

Tonton snorted and struggled to go to Tsunade. She reached her nose out to sniff the young blond and snorted again. Jiraiya laughed. "Aw, Tsunade-chan, she likes you already."

He handed the piglet to Tsunade and watched as she cuddled into her rather large chest. "Oink. Oink."

Tsunade giggled. "Well, she's cute, but that doesn't explain why she's here."

"I got her for you. So you could have company when I'm not home. Tonton already agreed to the job of taking care of you when I'm not here. Right, Tonton?"

"Oiiiink!"

Tsunade giggled and said, "You know, a normal person gets someone a cat or a dog when they're lonely. A pig is rather strange. Still, she's absolutely perfect and adorable." She scratched behind the piglet's ear. Tonton rested her head in Tsunade's chest and smiled.

Jiraiya kissed Tsunade again. "Glad you like her."

"I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will. Now what do you want for dinner? Pork chops?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Jiraiya-kun, you horrible person! I don't eat meat and how could you say that in front of our new pet. Now your gonna make her run away."

"Tsunade-chan, I'm playing around. You know I wouldn't do that and yeah I know you don't eat meat. Tonton won't run away. She likes it here, right?"

The piglet cuddled onto Tsunade too afraid to go to Jiraiya after his comment. Tsunade smiled. " Don't worry, Tonton, I won't let him hurt you. How about me and you go shopping and we'll buy you a nice outfit."

Jiraiya raised his brown. "Your gonna shop for the pig?"

"Why not? She'll look cute. I'll be back in an hour or so." Tsunade set Tonton on the floor and turned to Jiraiya. "Does she have a leash?"

"Scared she'll run away?" He asked handing her the leash.

"No, I'm scared she'll get lost." She wrapped it around the piglet's neck and led her to the door after kissing her boyfriend. "See ya in a bit and I want tofu lasagna for dinner." She said before closing the door behind her.

The white haired man shook his head and sighed. "Well, looks like I lost my girlfriend to he pet pig. I guess me and Tonton are gonna have to fight for her attention." He chuckled as he began working on dinner for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Yeah…I needed Tonton somewhere. I often forget to include her in my fanfics. I noticed people are reading and not reviewing. I don't mind, I really like the fact that a lot of people are reading, but reviews encourage me to keep writing or fixing my writing and getting feedback on what people liked or didn't like. So if you have the time at the end of reading, please submit a review, pretty please. Heh, alright, hopefully the chapters will get longer. That lemon scene is coming up soon. So be expecting that and a whole new realm of drama.

Ja ne


	5. Guardian Angel

Yeah…not much to say except I had a writer's block for about a month now. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Guardian Angel

"Ouch!" The young blond shouted as she hit the ground dropping the dishes that she was carrying to the customers. A piece of glass landed on her arm and she winced.

Danzou, her manager, was not concerned in his waitress but more in the fact that she was wasting money. He quickly apologized to the customer whose meal Tsunade had dropped and promised him to bring his meal as soon as possible. He then turned to the blond and grabbed her arm. "Apologize" He hissed.

Tsunade pulled herself up from the floor, Danzou still holding onto her arm. She bowed her head. "Sorry…" She muttered.

Her manager then pulled her away from the customers and into his office. "What's wrong with you, you clumsy girl!"

"I tripped. I'm sorry. No need to be such an asshole about it." She said rolling her eyes.

The man growled. "I am your boss! You better have some respect or you're fired. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." She replied bitterly.

"Clean up that wound and continue serving the customers." He said before returning to his paperwork.

Tsunade walked out of his office quickly before she decided to punch him. She wandered into the kitchen to find Jiraiya putting icing on a freshly baked cake. "Jiraiya-kun." She began.

The white haired man turn to look at his princess and gasped. "Hime, what happened?"

"I tripped. Plate broke. Danzou's a bitch. Can you help me with this?" She said removing her hand from the wound.

He placed his materials on the counter and looked at Orochimaru. "Can you finish this up while I help her?" He asked.

Orochimaru nodded. "Go ahead."

Jiraiya took Tsunade's hand and lead her to the employee bathroom. He pulled a washcloth from his apron and ran under the cold water running from the faucet. He placed the cloth in the sink and turned off the water. "Let me see your arm." He demanded. She raised her arm showing him the wound. Jiraiya shook his head. "This is bad, Hime. You may need to go to the hospital."

"No! I can't. Danzou told me to clean this up and go back to work. He already threatened to fire me. I ca-OW!" She screamed. Jiraiya had begun tugging at the glass pressed deep into her arm.

He shook his head. "This is serious. You need stitches."

"Jiraiya, please. Just get it out." She pleaded.

He sighed and wiped the blood around the wound making it clearer to see where the glass was embedded. He carefully grabbed the tip of the glass and began to pull it out again. Tsunade screamed in pain again. Jiraiya stopped tugging and stroked the side of her face. "Bare the pain, Tsunade. I'll make this quick."

After a few minutes, Jiraiya managed to pull the glass out of her arm. He pressed the washcloth on the bleeding cut and washed the blood off of his own hands. He turned to Tsunade and saw that the bleeding wasn't stopping and blood was beginning to seep through the washcloth. "Tsunade…"

"It'll stop."

"No. I'm taking you to the hospital. Danzou's a bastard. He can't tell you that you don't need help for that." Jiraiya said before taking her arm and dragging her to Danzou's office.

The blond pleaded for him to stop, but he ignored her. He knew she needed to be helped and he wasn't going to let her pride and fear of being fired stop him from helping her.

He knocked on the door before entering his office. "Danzou-san."

"Jiraiya, why aren't you working?" He said before he spotted Tsunade. "And I thought I told you to get back to work as well."

Jiraiya sighed. "She can't work. She needs stitches. I'm taking her to the hospital."

"The wound wasn't that bad. She'll live. Besides after cutting herself as much as she does, I don't see how this wound could bother her."

Tsunade's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red. _H-How does he know about that?!_

Jiraiya was beginning to get frustrated. "I don't know how you found out about that, but her personal life has nothing to do with this! I'm taking her to the hospital despite your permission. Or better yet, Tsunade could sue you for being injured at work. Maybe she tripped over a loose floorboard. Now that would do damage to the café, would it not?"

Danzou listened now. "Fine. Fine, go." He responded to them.

Jiraiya took Tsunade's hand and lead her back to the kitchen to grab his jacket. "Orochimaru. I'm leaving now."

"Are you kidding me?! It's busy today!" He shouted.

"Sorry, but I'll make it up to ya." He said quickly removing his apron. He turned to Tsunade. "Let's go."

He wrapped his jacket around her and led her out of the café. It was pretty dark outside. Winter was coming fast. The cold wind sent a chill to Jiraiya's skin. He shivered. Tsunade noticed. "Do you want your jacket? I'll be ok."

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine." He put his arm around her waist. "How's the bleeding?"

She glanced at her arm and saw that the cloth was almost completely red. She shook her head. "Bad. I guess I did need help. Thanks."

He smiled. "You know I only look out for you, Tsunade. Danzou can't stop me from protecting you."

"I know." She giggled. He pulled her close to his side as they arrived at the closest hospital. Tsunade frowned as she realized something. "Jiraiya-kun, how are we going to pay for this?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of that."

"Jiraiya…"

He ignored her whined and took her inside. The doctor saw her immediately and after an hour, her arm was all stitched up. Jiraiya held her up as they left the emergency room. She lost a lot of blood. He didn't think she was going to make home walking. Jiraiya reached into his jacket pocket, which was draped around Tsunade's shoulders, and pulled out his card for the bus fare. Tsunade cradled her arm as they waited for the bus to come. She had her head on Jiraiya's shoulder and she felt her eyes closing. Jiraiya heard her let out a soft yawn and stroked her head.

The bus came in fifteen minutes. He helped her step onto the bus and paid for their fare. Jiraiya wrapped his arm around her waist in case she passed out and helped her walk to the back of the bus. There was only one seat and he nudged her to sit down. She didn't move. "You sit." She whispered. "I'll sit on your lap."

Jiraiya sat down and pulled her on top of him. They had a long way home and Jiraiya was sure that Tsunade was going to sleep the whole way through. She had her arms around his neck and head buried under his chin. He kept her steady with one around holding her back and the other around her waist. He kissed her cheek and whispered to her, "When we get home, I'll make you that ice cream sundae that you like."

That comment won him a smile. She giggled and whispered back, "Don't forget my favorite part."

"Of course not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived home in forty-five minutes. Jiraiya carried her to the apartment after they got off the bus. She had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her up. Jiraiya laid her on the couch and Tonton greeted him. "Oink."

He bent down to pet her. "Hey. Be quite ok. She needs to sleep."

The piglet nodded and followed her male owner into the kitchen. Jiraiya had pulled a container of ice cream from the freezer and sighed. _She has the strangest eating habitats I've ever seen. _He thought to himself as he proceeded to get the rest of the ingredients for the sundae. Chocolate and strawberry ice cream, caramel and chocolate syrup, nuts, marshmallows, sprinkles, rice crispy chunks, carrot pieces, Italian dressing, and a drop of teriyaki sauce. He smirked. _Weird indeed._

"Hey, Hime." He said holding the bowl to her. He shook her awake. She opened her eyes and smiled. He smiled back. "Enjoy."

"Yay." She giggled taking the bowl from him. She quickly began eating it. "You are the best."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "Feel better. I'm gonna take a shower."

He left her with her ice cream and headed to the bedroom. Tonton hopped on the couch beside her and sniffed the sundae. Her noise cringed. Tsunade stroked her head. "Ah, Tonton. This is not food for you. You'll get sick."

"Oink…" Tonton said as she rested her head in Tsunade's lap. Tsunade smiled. _I think, just maybe, my life is starting to come together. Jiraiya, I owe you my life. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Aw, cute. Yeah Tsunade's taste buds must not be working cause that sundae sounded nasty. Idea came from me and my friends trying this the other day. Yeah we have nothing better to do that try disgusting foods. We actually ate it all, only cause we didn't want the ice cream to go to waste.

Ja ne!


End file.
